BICYCLE
by Bubble KyRa
Summary: Sedikit dari kisah nyata / KaiSoo couple..


Title : Bicycle

Author : Bubble Kyra

Cast : Kim Jongin (KAI EXO-K), Do Kyungsoo (D.O EXO-K), and other.

Warning : jangan kaget nemu typo(s) ditengah membaca ff ini dan bahasa sulit dipahami.

* * *

><p>Seorang namja manis tampak sedang menunggu seseorang. Ia sudah menunggu selama kurang lebih 1 jam namun yang ditunggu belum juga menampakkan dirinya.<p>

"Sekarang pukul berapa Tao-ya?" tanya namja tersebut pada sahabatnya. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang duduk di bawah pohon samping di parkiran khusus sepeda.

Tao melirik jam tangan hitam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya."Hampir pukul 8 lebih 10 masih ingin tetap menunggunya?"

"Kurasa begitu. Tapi jika lima menit lagi di belum datang juga… aku menyerah…" namja manis yang bernama Kyungsoo itu menghela nafasnya. Sampai kapan ia akan seperti ini?

Tak lama kemudian seseorang yang dinantinya akhirnya muncul. Seperti biasa, ia menggunakan sepeda menempuh jarak dari rumahnya untuk sampai di sekolahnya ini. Perasaan Kyungsoo mendadak ragu untuk menghampiri namja yang dinantinya sedari tadi. Di sisi lain Tao gemas melihat sahabatnya itu yang selalu seperti ini saat bertemu namja itu. Menurutnya Kyungsoo anak yang mereka sedang berdua saja Kyungsoo selalu menceritakan semua tentang namja itu. Namun saat Kyungsoo bertemu namja itu secara langsung, ia akan mematung seperti saat ini. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran sahabat setianya ini.

"Ya!Apa kau akan terus menatapinya seperti itu?! Cepat temui dia!" bentakan Tao membuat Kyungsoo sadar dalam lamunannya.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin Tao-ya, aku takut dia akan membenci ku."

"Maka dari itu, cobalah dahulu. Kau akan tahu selanjutnya. Tenang saja, aku akan selalu menyemangatimu. Hwaiting!"Tao segera mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo sebelum namja bermata bulat itu membalas perkataannya.

Dengan langkah tak yakin Kyungsoo mengejar namja yang tadi dinantinya. Jantung Kyungsoo tidak bisa ia kontrol lagi. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apakah setelah hari ini kehidupannya akan berubah. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi tubuh Kyungsoo hampir mendekati namja itu. Mulut Kyungsoo tiba-tiba melontarkan sebuah kalimat yang selama ini ingin iakatakan pada namja di depannya ini.

"Ehm… c-chogiyo~ bisa kita bicara sebentar?" betapa Kyungsoo merasa dirinya terlihat bodoh saat ini.

Namja yang di depan Kyungsoo menoleh karena merasa ada yang mengajaknya berbicara. Raut wajah menunjukkan dengan jelas bahwa ia sedang bingung saat mendapati Kyungsoo berada di belakangnya.

"Eum, baiklah." darah Kyungsoo berdesir mendengar suara berat namja ini untuk pertama kalinya. Inilah yang selama ini ia harapkan.

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah padam."Kita bicara disana saja."

Setelah memarkirkan sepedanya dengan benar, namja tadi mengikuti Kyungsoo dari belakang menuju tempat yang dimaksudnya. Sampailah mereka disebuah tempat duduk panjang yang ada di taman sekolah. Beruntung hari ini sekolah sedang mengadakan Bazar tahunan di aula sekolah, sehingga taman ini sepi. Sedikit gugup Kyungsoo untuk memulai pembicaraan. Sedangkan namja yang berada tepat dihadapannya ini tampak menunggu kata demi kata yang akan Kyungsoo lontarkan.

"Ini…" hanya satu kata itu yang berhasil meluncur dari mulut Kyungsoo. Padahal malam tadi ia sudah menyiapkan kata-kata yang akan ia sampaikan, tapi entah kemana kata-kata itu melebur dengan sendirinya.

Namja itu menatap sebuah gantungan kunci yang berada di genggaman Kyungsoo. Tangan Kyungsoo yang lain mengulurkan sebuah kertas yang dilipat rapi yang lebih terlihat seperti sepucuk itu mengambil kedua benda yang diulurkan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Ini… untukku?Dari siapa?"

Kyungsoo menimang sebentar jawaban yang akan diucapkannya. Apakah ia harus berkata jujur bahwa kedua benda itu darinya? Tapi bukankah itu tujuan awalnya?

"Ne… semua ini untukmu, dan aku sendiri yang membuatnya." nada bicara Kyungsoo terdengar sedikit bergetar. Memang saat ini hanya gugup yang ia rasakan.

Tanpa ia duga ternyata namja dihadapannya ini membalasnya dengan seulas senyuman. "Gomapta."

Tubuh Kyungsoo membeku seketika saat melihat senyum itu. Bukan pertama kalinya memang ia melihat namja itu tersenyum. Namun selama ini ia hanya bisa memandangi namja itu dari kejauhan.

"Mianhae…" setelahnya Kyungsoo berbalik lalu berlari entah kemana.

Dari awal Kyungsoo memang berniat meminta maaf pada namja dirinya tidak tahan untuk berlama-lama di dekat namja akhirnya memutuskan lebih baik segera meminta maaf lalu pergi dari hadapan namja itu.

**-BICYCLE-**

Malam harinya Kyungsoo tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan kejadian siang perasaan lega dihatinya, namun perasaan menyesal juga ikut menghampiri. Kyungsoo jadi teringat ketika pertama kali ia dan namja itu bertemu…

**FLASHBACK…**

"_Tao bantu aku, aku tidak tahu bagian mana yang rusak."Kyungsoo terus mencoba mencari dimana bagian sepedanya yang rusak. Tao yang juga tidak mengerti cara memperbaiki sepeda pun hanya melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kyungsoo._

_Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang cukup berat dari belakang mereka."Ada yang bisa dibantu?"_

_Keduanya menolehkan kepala masing-masing ke belakang. Sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran seorang namja yang belum mereka kenal, walaupun namja itu memakai seragam yang sama dengan Kyungsoo dan Tao._

"_Sepedaku sepertinya ada bagian yang rusak, aku tidak tahu mana yang rusak. Apa kau bisa membantuku?" jawab Kyungsoo dengan tetap memegangi sepeda kesayangannya._

_Tanpa basa-basi lagi namja itu segera membungkukkan badannya lalu memeriksa kerusakan disepeda sangat cekatan memperbaiki sepeda tanpa menunggu lama sepeda Kyungsoo pun kembali seperti girangnya Kyungsoo mengucapkan terimakasih pada namja berhati baik itu._

"_AH! Gomawo~" _

"_Terimakasih sudah membantu kami."Tao pun ikut namja tadi pantas mendapatkannya karena di jaman sekarang sangat langka terdapat orang seperti itu._

_Namja itu hanya membungkukkan kecil badannya lalu mengambil sepedanya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempat Kyungsoo dan Tao berdiri sekarang._

**FLASHBACK END…**

Semenjak itu Kyungsoo merasa ada yang berubah dalam aneh perlahan mulai datang. Love at first sight mungkin. Di hari-hari selanjutnya Kyungsoo mulai aktif mencari tahu tentang namja yang baru diketahui namanya beberapa minggu yang lalu itu. Namanya Kim JongIn. Yang Kyungsoo tahu, Jongin adalah anak yang baik dan terlihat keren juga melekat di diri wajahnya yang bisa dibilang selalu tersenyum saat membayangkan tentang Jongin.

Tetapi setelah berlalunya hari demi hari, Kyungsoo merasa dirinya menjadi orang yang merasa terlalu jauh mencari tahu tentang Jongin yang akhirnya membuatnya seperti orang yang mencampuri kehidupan orang yang bahkan sama sekali belum mengenalnya.

**FLASHBACK…**

_Baru saja terdengar suara bel tanda usainya kegiatan belajar hari siswa berhamburan meninggalkan kelas masing-masing. Kyungsoo, Tao dan kedua temannya yang lain bernama Jongdae dan Baekhyun berjalan beriringan menuju tempat dimana sepeda mereka diparkirkan._

"_Bukankah itu dia?"Tao tiba-tiba menahan langkah mengarah ke suatu tempat._

_Mata Kyungsoo mengikuti ke arah yang dimaksud oleh memerah seketika saat mengetahui 'dia' yang Tao dan Jongdae juga berhenti karena mendengar ucapan Tao. Mata mereka pun turut mengarah ke objek yang kini sedang berjalan jauh di depan mereka._

"_Kim Jongin?" salah satu dari mereka berkata._

_Sontak Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ternyata Baekhyun lah yang menyebutkan nama 'Kim Jongin' tadi. Tao pun beralih memandang Baekhyun._

"_Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Tao saat Baekhyun berbalik menatap Tao._

"_Tentu Jung seonsaengnim pernah menyuruhku untuk mengajari kelas Jongin latihan vocal."_

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Note :<p>

Akhirnya kelar juga ngetik ni cerita, walaupun baru nyampe TBC hehee

FF ini terinspirasi dari sedikit kisah nyata yang baru-baru ini aku alami. Daripada dipendem mending dituangin ke dalam seni, ya kan? Kalo FF ini banyak yang minat bakal aku kalo ada yang review maaf banget ya aku ga bisa langsung tau kenapa laptop ku jadi ga bisa buat buka ffnet. Mungkin ada yang bisa bantu?

Oh ya satu lagi, aku mau klarifikasi tentang ff pertama ku yang judulnya "ANNYEONG!". Mungkin para readers bertanya-tanya kenapa alurnya persis kayak cerita MASHA & THE BEAR? Aku memang terinspirasi dari cerita kartun itu, dan aku ga pernah punya maksud buat plagiat atau copas. Dari awal niat ku memang ingin re-tell cerita masha & the bear dengan cast member EXO. Berhubung aku masih sangat baru dalam dunia ff, jadi masih bingung cara kasih tahunya. Jadi aku meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya buat para readers yang sudah meluangkan waktunya membaca coretan gaje ku. Mohon maklumnya. Kamsahamnida~


End file.
